Unholy Convergence
by Persona Ohnlyne
Summary: Happens after Blue Seed, but before Blue Seed 2. The people from the TAC have a new case to work in, and this time they'll have a new ally.


Unholy Convergence.  
  
A fanfic by Persona  
  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
I don't own the rights of the anime "Devil Hunter Yoko" Toho Films do. I also don't own the rights for the comic "Mikilo: El retorno de un mito" (Mikilo: The return of a myth), Rafael Curci, Marcelo Basile and Tom‡s Coggiola do.  
I'm just borrowing them to write this fanfiction and not for profit. So please don't sue me.  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: (Read this or you might not understand the story)  
  
This is the first fan fic by the Argentina's Comics Promoters Trough Fanfiction Association. (A.C.P.T.F.A.)  
  
I'm Persona, founder, CEO, and first writer.  
  
Not many people on the net knows this, but I'm from Argentina. The reason that I write in English so well is because I lived in Indiana for two years and then moved back to Argentina.  
Anyway, as such I have read not only Japanese Manga, but I'm also a big fan of different comics by Argentinean authors. My favourite author is H.G. Oesterheld (unless you live in Europe, I don't expect for you to have heard about him.) He was a VERY good author, who's main feature in his later years as an author was that his main characters never won, but they didn't lose either, they did the second best thing from winning. He would still be alive if it weren't for the military dictators that ruled my country under terror during the 70s. Oesterheld became one of the 'disappeared'.  
  
But I digress, my point is that there are plenty of very good writers in Argentina, but being a third world country we can't export it as much as we should. (Only a very few of Argentina's comics make it overseas, namely in Europe countries such as Italy or Spain. The only one that I know of that made it to the USA is Cybersix, and only through a cartoon show.)  
So, I decided to use Anime and Manga Fanfiction to 'promote' good comics from Argentina (there are bad comics over here too of course, but I will only use the good ones) by doing crossover stories between a famous Anime/Manga character and a character from Aregntina's comics.  
  
Before each story I will do a short explanation about the character and his author/authors, which will help you understand the story better.  
You are not required to read it, but it might be interesting for you, and it would make me fell that I'm not writing this for nothing.  
  
Don't worry, I will put as much work in the story as I do in this Author's Notes, wouldn't force you to read a long explanation just to read a boring fanfic now would I?  
  
Now, Mikilo: El retorno de un mito, which will be referred from now on as Mikilo: The return of a myth, was created by Rafael Curci, and drawn by Marcelo Basile and Tom‡s Coggiola. The comic was released in one big tome that had three stories, the first one is the longest, and the other two are just short stories featuring the characters after their adventures of the first story. It was released in 1999.  
  
The last two short stories aren't very important and do not require any sort of explanation, but the first one does.  
  
The first story, entitled: "El Encuentro." (The Meeting) tells the story of how the Mikilo came to be.  
(Small note: All the places in this story can be found in Argentina)  
  
In the caves of Salamanca, a couple that were well known in the arts of witchcraft tried to have kids for four years, but weren't able to.  
  
Seeing this, the woman, AngŽlica Sosa, made a deal with Mandinga. (Mandinga is the greatest evil being according to Native Argentineans, in other words, The Devil for Christian culture.)  
  
The deal was simple, they would have two kids. The first would live, but the second one was to be returned to him once he was after the breast feeding stage. Also the souls of both parents would become his possession once both of them were dead (meaning that while one of them were alive, Mandinga wouldn't get their souls).  
  
The first son was born normal, he was named Adolfo.  
But the second one was born a monstrous creature, half man, half demon.  
He had the body of a human, eyes of an eagle, legs of a bull, feet of a Fenix and the tail of a reptile. He was named Mikilo.  
  
As promised, Mandinga reclaimed Mikilo when he was old enough, but somehow he managed to escape (At first, the story doesn't tell how, but then we find out that Mandinga tricked him into getting his brother's soul).  
  
Adolfo, who had lived his whole life with his aunt over at Buenos Aires, went back to Santiago del Estero when he heard the news that his father, Hilario Sosa, has fallen ill, his mother had already died years ago.  
  
When Adolfo gets to his father's hut, he finds him already dead on his bed. But Hilario's soul hadn't crossed over yet, he had managed to retain it until the next sunrise by witchcraft.  
  
Hilario learns from his father's soul's voice about the deal with Mandinga, and the birth of his brother Mikilo. He also tells him that there is a way to save both his and his mother's souls. He had to bury their bodies in holy ground before their souls crossed over and Mandinga claimed them. In other words, he has till sunrise to bury his father and his mother, which he has no idea where her remains are, in holy ground.  
  
There's when we first see Mikilo.  
  
The big demi-human doesn't even talk to his brother, he just picks his father's remains and walks out of the hut, heading to the closest church which was very far away.  
  
After finding the remains of his mother in the cave of a monster called Caa-Por* (Caa-Por* is described by Native Argentineans as a big creature covered with fur, that devours its victims by sucking them, and then spitting out their intestines, yeah I know ... eew. It protects the wild life from hunters that kill too much or kill just for fun.), and then finally they reach the old run-down church.  
  
But Mandinga was waiting for them there.  
Adolfo learns of his brother's deal with Mandinga, who in return will turn Mikilo into a human.  
Mandinga is about to take Adolfo's soul, along with his parents', when Mikilo sees the wrong of his actions, and betrays Mandinga. Turning back into a demi-human to save his brother and his parents' souls.  
  
Mikilo and Mandinga then get into an epic fight, and Mikilo manages to defeat him, just barely coming out alive.  
Adolfo manages to bury both his parents in holy ground before sunrise.  
  
When its over, Adolfo offers Mikilo the chance of going with him back to Buenos Aires, which he accepts and the two form a Paranormal Investigators Agency. Of course that I don't need to explain what Mikilo's precence in Buenos Aires provoqued, every newspaper wanted a picture of the 'man-bird' and stuff like that.  
  
  
Mikilo has special powers such as an unnatural strength and very good vision. He also has a vast knowledge of the different creatures and demons that inhabit Argentina, and a few magical spells.  
  
  
Mikilo is of course based on the Native Argentinean creature of the same name. The original Mikilo is like a man from the waist up, and a rooster from the waits down. This is not very important, but I though it would be nice to know.  
  
Now, as for this story.  
I have chosen for this crossover fic to use one of Yuzo Takada's works (Author of All Purpose Cultural Catgirl Nuku Nuku, and 3x3 Eyes).  
I'm talking about Blue Seed.  
  
Why Blue Seed? Well, from my point of view, I think that is the Anime series that has most in common with Mikilo: The return of a myth. Don't you think so?  
  
After all, the TAC is a paranormal investigation agency, and so is Mikilo.  
  
The story is set just after the events of Blue Seed (Not Blue Seed 2 since I yet have to get the three Oavs), just before the TAC dissolved. And after the events of the three stories of Mikilo.  
  
Oh yeah. One more thing. About the age of Mikilo, he's well over thirty, but due to his 'curse' he looks a lot more younger, like in his late twenties.  
  
Well, after this looooooong explanation, on with the story.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Unholy Convergence: Chapter 1  
  
-----------------------------  
  
A public park at midnight. Chubut, province of Rio Negro.  
  
The place was full with tall trees, with only the wind making noise as it moved the branches and the leaves.  
  
Suddenly, the quietness of the night was broken by a tremendous sound of an impact.  
  
Crash!  
  
The body of a man of incredible proportions cruised trough the air, and finally crashing down on the ground on his back. It had strange legs that looked half animal, half bird, and a long reptile tail.  
He was known as the 'man-bird' by the media, but everyone that actually knew him called him by his real name: Mikilo.  
  
"Damn! That thing is though!" Said Mikilo as he stood up.  
  
From a side came a man running, he looked well into his thirties, with glasses and a mustache. He was holding a flashlight as he ran towards Mikilo.  
  
"Mikilo! Are you okay?"  
  
Mikilo turned to look at the man. "Adolfo! Get away!"  
  
Mikilo and Adolfo had received a call earlier from the governor Rio Negro, telling them that there had been many strange murders in the area of Chubut, and that they couldn't figure out who was doing it. Finally he had called the two Paranormal Investigators to check it out.  
  
Adolfo and Mikilo had walked around the area, looking for anything strange.  
  
By Mikilo's reaction, Adolfo guessed that he had found something more than strange.  
  
Before Adolfo could ask what was going on, the creature that attacked Mikilo appeared from the trees. Walking slowly but surely towards Mikilo. Mikilo could see in the darkness very well, but Adolfo was just a mere human being, and needed the aid of a flashlight.  
  
Holing it with both hands, Adolfo pointed the flashlight towards the approaching figure.  
  
It was funny, after all the strange things that they have fought against, Adolfo still couldn't get used to the sight of monsters and other abnormal creatures.  
  
The thing, whatever it was, was well over seven feet tall, it looked like a very strong human being, except that it had claws instead of hands and talons instead of feet. The creature also had green skin, sharp teeth, and bright yellow eyes. Its face was framed with long gray hair, and it also had a long and sharp looking single horn in the middle of its forehead.  
  
The creature, angered by the light from Adolfo's flashlight, roared at him and ran towards Adolfo, ready to attack him.  
  
Adolfo was petrified, as the creature was closer and closer to him. The creature leaped up with a roar, jumping towards Adolfo.  
  
"Hey! The thing's with me!" Mikilo had ran towards the creature, and punched it on the side as it was on the air, making it shriek in pain and making it fly a few feet away. It fell down on the ground with a flat thud.  
  
"What ... what is that thing!?" Asked Adolfo as Mikilo walked past him, towards the creature, which was standing up by now.  
  
"I don't know." Replied Mikilo, not even looking back.  
  
That answer surprised Adolfo more than the creature that had just tried to kill him. Mikilo didn't know!? How could that be possible! Mikilo knew EVERY abnormal creature that inhabited Argentina! How could he not know what this thing was!?  
  
He would have to ask that later. Right now it seemed that Mikilo was busy.  
  
The green creature used its sharp claws on Mikilo, who managed to dodge it, but not soon enough as three small cuts started to bleed on his chest.  
  
"Argh! You bastard!" Mikilo punched the thing on the face, it stepped back a few steps, a little startled by the strong punch.  
  
Mikilo took the chance by grabbing the thing by its forehead horn, and using it to lift it and spin it around a few times, before throwing it against a tree.  
  
The tree cracked by the force of the impact, and the creature fell limp on the ground.  
  
Mikilo approached it carefully.  
  
"Is it dead?" Asked Adolfo, as he watched the whole fight with his flashlight.  
  
"I'm not sure ..." Replied Mikilo.  
  
Suddenly, when he was close enough, the creature opened its eyes and stood up so fast that Mikilo didn't have enough time to react. The creature grabbed Mikilo by the neck, and lifted him until his feet weren't touching the floor.  
  
"Hung!" Mikilo grabbed the things arms with his strong hands, trying to break free, but to no avail.  
  
The creature smiled, showing its sharp lines of teeth at Mikilo, and then roared at him. Then it lifted its free arm, claws ready and pointing forwards, as the creature was about to cut Mikilo in two.  
  
Mikilo used his free feet to kick the thing in its stomach, using his sharp bird-like feet to cut it too.  
  
The thing yowled in pain, letting Mikilo go. Mikilo didn't give it a chance to breathe. He punched the thing, again and again, on every vital spot he could thing of.  
  
Finally, the creature collapsed, its face bleeding all over, after one final punch of Mikilo right in the middle of the two eyes.  
This time, it didn't get up.  
  
"Is it dead now?" Asked Adolfo.  
  
Mikilo nodded, "Yes ... yes it is."  
  
As Adolfo walked towards him, Mikilo lifted the creature by its horn, looking at it very carefully.  
  
"Are you okay?" Asked Adolfo as he noticed Mikilo's chest wound.  
  
"I'm fine." He replied, then he let go of the creature, and walked away.  
  
"Where are you going?" Asked Adolfo, trying to keep up with his demi-human brother.  
  
"Back to Buenos Aires ... We have to go to the National Library, and find out what that thing was." Replied Mikilo.  
  
****************************  
  
One month later. Tokyo, Japan. Midnight.  
  
After the whole Orochi Murakumo, and the Kaede Kushinada and Susano-O incident, the TAC should have dissolved.  
  
But that wasn't the case. After a few weeks from the incident, a new strange incident happened in a public park in Tokyo, that required the TAC's attention.  
  
Gathering the old team back again, Kunikida and the rest of the TAC went to investigate the finding of a dead body in said public park.  
  
What they found was surprising, to say the least. It was the limp body of a man. According to his driver's license, he was just twenty-five years old.  
  
But the dead body didn't look like it. It seemed old, thin, dry, as if every fluid had been drained from him. It was nothing more than skin and bones.  
  
It had been the first of many, over the course of a week, they had found three more bodies that were found just like the last one. They were all taken into the TAC's lab, to further investigate what might had caused the incident.  
  
It couldn't be the whole Yaobikuni incident again, they had already took care of that when they were still fighting the Aragami.  
  
The head scientist of the TAC, Azusa Matsudaira, was running some tests on the remains of the dead bodies.  
  
She was working on the first one that they found, when the head of the TAC, Daitetsu Kunikida, walked into the lab.  
  
"So, did you find anything yet?" Asked Kunikida.  
  
Matsudaira looked up, and shook her head no. "No, nothing new. All we know is that whoever did this had drained every ounce of body fat that these people had, reducing them to virtually nothing more than skin and bones. All the victims died the same way, and all the victims had a bite mark at one of their shoulders."  
  
"Hmm ... how about the bite marks? Were you able to determine what could have caused them?" Asked Kunikida.  
  
"Well, from what we know ... they are human. But what human could do this?" Matsudaira replied.  
  
"Well, in Europe there is the belief of Vampires, sucking the blood out of their victims to live by biting them." Replied Kunikida.  
  
"Maybe, but the victims had been sucked dry of body fat, their blood was intact, only completely dry." Replied Matsudaira.  
  
"I see ... so we have nothing yet." Said Kunikida.  
  
"How's the operation to find whatever did this?" Asked Matsudaira.  
  
"Takeuchi and Koume are patrolling the north side of Tokyo while Momiji managed to convince Kusanagi to help us out with this. The two of them are patrolling the south side of Tokyo." Replied Kunikida.  
  
**************************  
  
At that same moment, at a public park at the south side of Tokyo.  
  
Momiji and Kusanagi were walking trough the empty park, surrounded by trees.  
  
Kusanagi would have preferred that Momiji had stayed behind at the TAC, but she had insisted on going.  
  
Even if she didn't have the Mitama to feel the presence of the Aragami, she was still the Kushinada Princess, she wasn't all helpless.  
  
"So, what exactly are we looking for?" Asked Kusanagi, as he walked with his hands inside his coat pockets like he usually does.  
  
"I'm not sure, Mr. Kunikida didn't exactly tell us what to look for. I guess we'll know it when we find it." Replied Momiji, who was half looking around, half enjoying her little walk in the park with Kusanagi.  
  
Suddenly, they looked to a side as they heard a piercing scream, and then silence.  
  
"It came that way!" Said Kusanagi, running as fast as he could to where he heard the screaming. He would have flown there, but he wasn't sure that he would see anything from the air, being night time and all the trees around them.  
  
"Kusanagi! Wait for me!" Momiji ran after him as fast as she could, not before tripping on a rock, which lifted up her skirt just enough for her pink panties with the picture of a panda bear to show.  
  
"Ouch, that hurt." Said Momiji to herself, as she stood up and ran to where the scream had come from.  
  
*************************  
  
Kusanagi ran to where he had hard the screaming, hoping that he wouldn't be too late to find that whoever was, had run away.  
  
He ran until he found a clearing in the park. Inside the clearing, he saw two things.  
  
The first was the dead body that matched the description of the dead bodies of all the other victims of the mysterious killer.  
  
The second thing was this huge demi-human looking thing. It was about five and a half to six feet tall, looking very muscular, and wearing nothing more than old looking overalls. The only human looking thing about it was his torso. His eyes seemed strange, like from a cat or a bird, its legs were oddly shaped, and they ended in bird talons instead of feet. It also had a lizard looking tail growing at the small of its back.  
  
The thing was crouching right next to the dead body, looking at it very carefully.  
  
Kusanagi took in the scene in front of him, and the first thing that came to his mind was that he had found what they were looking for.  
  
"Stop right there you monster!" Yelled Kusanagi as he ran towards the demi-human.  
  
"Huh?" Mikilo looked up just in time to see how a teenage boy, dressed in a dark red coat over a black shirt and blue jeans ran towards him and fired some sort of blue thunder from his hand.  
  
"What the ..." Mikilo jumped out of the way, Kusanagi's blue thunder impacting right where he was crouching just seconds ago.  
  
"Damn, I missed." Said Kusanagi, he stopped and raised his guard as Mikilo landed on his feet, looking at him carefully from head to toe.  
  
"What are you doing!?" Asked Mikilo.  
  
Kusanagi heard Mikilo, and could easily tell that his Japanese was very bad, like it had been learned very recently and hadn't been practiced enough. Still he understood what he said. He didn't bother to answer though, Kusanagi unsheathed his two arm blades from his arms, surprising Mikilo.  
  
"That's the last person you drain to death you monster!" Kusanagi yelled as he jumped towards Mikilo, attacking with his arm-blade.  
  
"What!? You got it all wrong! I didn't kill that person!" Mikilo answered as he dodged Kusanagi's attack.  
  
"Ha! You think I'm going to believe a monster?" Kusanagi attacked again, using his other arm.  
  
Mikilo cached Kusanagi's arm blade with his bare hand, "Look who's talking." He then threw Kusanagi against a concrete park bench.  
  
Kusanagi stood up slowly, taking off his big red coat to have more mobility. He looked at his enemy carefully, whatever this monster was, it was no pushover. He noticed that the monster was doing the same with him.  
  
Mikilo stood carefully, with his guard up. In his many battles he had never seen a creature that looked like this one. Looked like a normal human being except for the four eyebrows and cat like eye pupils. And those blade things in his arms of course.  
  
Mikilo had lots of experiences fighting monsters, he knew by what little fighting they had just gone trough, that this demi-human creature was quicker than him, but he was stronger. Mikilo knew that when that was the case, it was better to wait for them to make the first move.  
  
Kusanagi noticed that this tailed monster-human thing was waiting for him to do the first move, and complied with the silent request.  
  
"Aaaaah!" Kusanagi ran towards Mikilo, swinging his arms once again.  
  
Mikilo waited for the last minute to stop Kusanagi with a kick of his powerful legs. That stopped Kusanagi in mid run, another advantage that Mikilo had with Kusanagi was that we was 2.1 meters tall, way taller than Kusanagi.  
Mikilo did not stop there, he gave Kusangi a jab to the face, and then spun around to hit Kusanagi on the side with his tail, using it like a whip.  
  
The impact sent Kusanagi flying a few feet away, as he landed on his back. He opened his eyes to look up just in time to see Mikilo pouncing on him, ready to stomp him into the ground.  
  
Kusanagi stood up in a jump, and flew up. Letting Mikilo to stomp only the ground. Mikilo looked up. This thing could fly too!  
  
"Ha ha ha ha! See if you can reach me up here monster!" Taunted Kusanagi, and used the Mitamas in his hands, he shot Mikilo more of his blue-thunder beams.  
  
"Mierda! (Shit!)" Mikilo jumped out of the way from the first beam, but wasn't so luck with the second. "ARGH!"  
  
"Got ya!" Said Kusanagi from his vanatge point in the air. "Huh!? What the ..."  
  
He was surprised when he saw Mikilo standing up, this guy was thougher than he expected!  
  
"Damn! Stay down!" Kusanagi fired again.  
  
Mikilo started to run, dodging the beams, and found cover under some trees.  
  
Kusanagi swore under his breath, he couldn't see him under the tree's foliage and the darkness of the night.  
  
Suddenly, Mikilo leaped from the top of one of the trees, surprising Kusanagi and not giving him enough time to use his thunder beams.  
  
Mikilo grabbed Kusangi from behind in a bear hug, and squished him. Hard.  
  
"AAAAARGH!" Kusanagi cried in pain. This guy was incredibly strong!  
  
"Let go of me!" Kusanagi then began to fly downwards towards the ground, face up, so Mikilo was with his back close to the floor.  
  
Going even lower, Kusanagi dragged Mikilo THROUGH the ground. Mikilo managed to hold on for a few seconds, but finally let go of Kusanagi.  
  
Kusanagi landed on his feet a few meters away, panting hard.  
  
Mikilo too stood up, cleaning his face and torso from all the grass and dirt that Kusanagi almost made him swallow.  
  
Both demi-humans raised up their firsts, ready to continue the fight.  
  
"Mikilo, espera! (Mikilo, wait!)"  
  
"Kusanagi-kun! Stop!"  
  
Both Mikilo and Kusanagi turned their heads when they hear the familiar voices of Adolfo and Momiji respectively.  
  
"Momiji! Stay away! It's dangerous!" Said Kusanagi.  
  
"Que haces aca! (What are you doing here?)" Demanded Mikilo from his brother, the tone indicating that he too should run away.  
  
"Kusanagi-kun, Mikilo is not your enemy here." Explained Momiji, walking up to Kusanagi.  
  
"Mik-what? What do you mean?" Asked Kusanagi.  
  
Adolfo walked over to Mikilo. "Veo que conociste a Kusanagio. (I see that you've met Kusanagi)"  
  
"Que quieres decir hermano? (What do you mean brother?)"  
  
"Kusanagi-kun. Mikilo here is from Argentina, he's investigating the dried up dead bodies too." Explained Momiji.  
  
"Kusanagi y Momiji son del TAC, una organizacion Japonesa que investiga casos paranormales, como esto que investigamos nosotros. (Kusanagi and Momiji are from the TAC, a Japanese organization that investigates paranormal cases, like the one we are investigating)" Explained Adolfo to Mikilo.  
  
**************************  
  
Later, back at the TAC.  
  
Momiji and Kusanagi were coming back with Mikilo and Adolfo. After explaining everything that they both knew, they were sure that everyone at the TAC would find Mikilo's explanation very interesting.  
  
==============  
  
End of first chapter  
  
Well, this was the first chapter. Did you like it, hated it?  
  
Please let me know if the explanations of the stories from Mikilo are explained well enough. And if you think that I should continue this story.  
  
Persona (lucasliso@datafull.com) 


End file.
